Abandoned Me
by LilahKat
Summary: In the aftermath of the season finale - House 'retreats' to protect himself - leaving only Cuddy as his lifeline to his life at PPTH. Will this be the catalyst for House to find some peace in his life? Or will guilt tear everything apart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House. The finale rocked. I cried my eyes out for Wilson and Amber and I don't even like Wilson. sigh

A/N: It's short, more coming - but I had to get on the post-finale fic band wagon. Most definitely Huddy.

* * *

Pain.

Her back hurt, her head hurt and her heart hurt. Her stomach felt as though it was twisting itself into knots. The armchairs they had for patient's family really weren't meant for sleeping in.

And yet – the sensation that caught her attention suddenly was the tiny, soft circles that she could feel being traced on the top of her hand. Circles that were generating electricity that shot through her body and were banishing the pain her heart felt – even as they brought her guilt to the fore. How could she feel this way when Wilson was in so much pain?

Simple. House was alive and would get better – and even if he didn't know it now – Wilson would be grateful for it eventually.

"You look like hell, Lise." House's voice almost creaked from disuse, barely above a whisper, but it was the most welcome sound she'd heard in days.

"You don't look so hot yourself, you stupid idiot." She smiled at him, not caring as her stocking covered feet touched the cold linoleum floor and sent shivers through her, or that without her 'do me' heels as House called them, she couldn't hide just how short she really was. Tears started again. Tears as the events of the past days caught up to her. "You can't keep doing this to me you ass."

"Tears for me…" He reached out and brushed them from her cheek. "You shouldn't waste them on me."

She smacked his arm. "Don't say that…" She swallowed hard. "Remember I own your ass."

His brow quirked. "Actually I don't…" He watched impassively as the look of fear crossed her face. "But as hot as you still are, you aren't the sweet little partypants undergrad I remember – so I'm guessing we're not at Michigan State any longer." The impassiveness passed as Cuddy's face paled. "Hey, stay with me Lisa…" He pulled her down towards him and brushed his lips over hers. "Just 'cause I don't remember, I'd have to be gay not to want this."

Cuddy pulled back, her eyes wide. "I… I need to get your doctor." She swallowed hard again, trying to force the lump that was forming down then fled from the room.


	2. Adding Two and Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own House.

A/N: Okay, I did some amnesia research. Probably not enough - but I think at least enough for it to make sense why they're doing what they're doing. I know amnesia is an old chestnut - but House is still House - so he should make an interesting case. And if you're wondering why House would make the assumption he did - forget what you know about House and Cuddy and just look at the actions. Holding his hand, him letting her hold his hand, what she said to him - about owning his ass (Yes, she means due to the Tritter arc - but he doesn't know that.) - about him not doing that to her again. waggles brows I think those symptoms would speak to a Greg House that doesn't remember about the infarction, etc., etc.

* * *

It felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Wondering why? Why did she spend the night watching over him? Why had she held his hand? Why did House think they were together? Why didn't he remember? Why hadn't she removed herself as his attending?

Why? She didn't even know if she could answer that herself.

They were all there. Her, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and the new ducklings. Yet the conference room felt awkward. Without House or at least Wilson, it didn't seem right. Not to mention she could feel Cameron's eyes drilling into her. Chase speculating on whether there was money to be made on this or not. Thankfully Foreman cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention away from her.

"House is suffering from retrograde amnesia." He frowned. "At this point I'm not comfortable making the call on whether it's post-traumatic or not."

Cameron was the first to protest. "It has to be post-traumatic… The deep brain stimulation caused a complex partial seizure."

"I'd agree – except for where his memories stop." Foreman made eye contact with her. "House doesn't remember anything past being in college. The only person here he has any functional memory of is…"

"Me…" Cuddy said breathing out. "What I don't understand is why…"

Foreman smirked. "He's solving puzzles. He's adding two and two and …"

"...Coming up with ten." She cradled her head in her hands.

"Basically he remembers waking up and Dr. Cuddy being the only one there, visibly upset. In fact every time he's regained consciousness she's been there. Apparently, that plus some comments that he misconstrued in their conversation – and added to the fact that at the time, that he remembers they were…"

"Close." Cuddy snapped. Remembering how huge the crush she'd had on House back when he was a living legend who'd deigned to take an interest in her. It didn't really surprise her that if all he remembered was her watching him with dreamy eyes when she thought he wasn't looking, then engaging him in verbal warfare when he was. "Oh god…"

"Shouldn't someone straighten him out?" Chase said with a frown.

"If we were certain that it was post-traumatic – I'd think it would be fine to tell him what happened and the truth about him and Dr. Cuddy." Foreman admitted.

"Except if it's a dissociative amnesia that's a reaction to Amber's death and thinking he's going to loose Wilson's friendship…" Cameron sighed and looked at Cuddy, wondering how the older woman was going to deal with this. "It may be his brain's way of dealing with his loss. Instead of dealing, he's forgotten it all – he's in a strange way focusing on what he's got left. Forcing him to deal with that by telling him what happened – we could make him worse."

"Exactly…" Foreman said apologetically. "And he knows amnesia isn't really a reason to keep him in the hospital." His attention was on Cuddy now, and she cringed under it. "I've convinced him we need to monitor him due to the skull fracture and the brain bleed – but it's not going to last." He paused. "You don't need to let him continue in his assumption about you and him."

"Except if I call him on being wrong about us – it could make things difficult for getting him through this, getting him to cooperate." Cuddy frowned. They all knew what a pain in the ass patient House made. "And on the flip side if I don't and he finds out…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. Even when he wasn't himself, House could still give her a headache.

Foreman watched as Cuddy tried to sort it out in her own head. A slight smile crossed his face – the funny thing was – he might be wrong on the details, but he didn't think House was that far off from the truth.


	3. A Three?

Disclaimer: Still don't own House.

AN: Okay, already the characters are rebelling. House insisting he'd pick it up. shakes head Yeesh. Thanks all for your reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the first two.

* * *

"Need to go get my doctor, huh?" House looked at her with curiosity in his gaze as she returned to his room. "Pretty sure being Dean of Medicine still makes you a doctor… A bad doctor probably, but still a doctor."

"I…" Lisa started and fell silent, unsure what to say.

"I can read charts too." House waggled his brows and held up the chart that he held in his grasp.

"I know you can read charts…" She snarled and went to yank the board out of his grasp.

"Uh uh… I want a trade." He pulled the chart away from her and put it behind his back. "A kiss for the chart." He leaned forward, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. After a few seconds of nothingness, he opened one eye and looked at her. "Waiting…"

"We aren't like that, Greg… We're friends." Cuddy stammered out.

He smirked and nodded. "I know – picked it up from the way Dr. Foreman was skirting around the questions – besides, I know how you are about rules." His tone gave away his obvious distaste. "You wouldn't let yourself be attending on your boyfriend's case." He handed the chart back to her but he kept hanging onto it, not letting her pull it away. "But you like me still."

Cuddy sighed and met his intense blue gaze. "Yes, I like you still." She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers across his.

"Good," House smirked. "Glad to see I'm still irresistible even with whatever the hell is up with my leg."

"You're insufferable." Cuddy snarled, but inwardly was thrilled with his return to almost normal – though more like the Greg she knew in college or even when he was with Stacy – prior to the infarction.

"And you love me for it…" Greg's eyes glittered with mischief then he set aside his teasing of Cuddy for the moment. He didn't quite know why he hadn't got the stick out and claimed her yet, but he was bound and determined that whatever had happened to him was going to be the catalyst for resolving that.

"Hardly…" Cuddy shook her head. "Ass. How's the pain?" She knew the tramadol she'd prescribed him wouldn't do much for his leg.

"You mean aside from the throbbing headache…" He looked down at his leg. "It's probably about a three. What did I do – have a bad accident on a donorcycle?"

Cuddy's head came up sharply. "A three?"

"Why should it be more?" He smirked. "Are you trying to get me high so you can have your wicked way with me, Dr. Cuddy? Cause it's not necessary – trust me."

She shook it off, still in shock. "No, you ass. You had an infarction – there was some muscle death in your leg. The idiots in the ER thought you were drug seeking, but…" She trailed off realizing what she was doing.

"Ah, you're supposed to let me remember on my own…" He arched his brow. He must have really caught her off guard for her to do something they'd decided against. That was intriguing. "It won't hurt now if you finish telling me."

She sagged in defeat but swore to herself that she'd keep better control next time. "They couldn't find what was wrong with you. You diagnosed yourself and ended up with me as your attending." She paused. "You didn't want an amputation – so we removed the dead muscle so that you could keep your leg." She focused on the medical reality rather than the emotional baggage that came with it. That would come back later.

"That's pretty slick…" House said, inspecting the scar. "How much function do I have?"

"You walk with a cane and you can't run or play lacrosse…" Lisa looked down at the charts.

"Hey… No guilt. I wanted my leg, you saved it." He said sharply.

"You wanted to be put into a coma." Cuddy admitted, her guilt not allowing her to allow him to go easy on her for lack of information. "Your medical proxy would have gone for the amputation, I think – when you were out."

"So you found a middle ground…" House nodded, finally acknowledging that she'd done what she could. "Thanks, Lisa."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at him. Her mouth opened slightly, but no words came.

"Never said that before huh?" He reached under her chin and pushed, making her shut her mouth. "Didn't think you'd want to catch flies."


	4. Warm Chocolate to Cold Graves

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

AN: Change of pace - wouldn't be fair to leave Wilson out - since he's going to be around later. Yes he plays a part, and really need him as contrast at this point.

* * *

It took her a day or two to get up the nerve, then checking Amber's records to find the address. She supposed she could have asked Cuddy and she would have probably given it to her – happy to share the load, since Cuddy had her hands full with the improving physically by the day, but still amnesiac House. She didn't know if she'd be welcome, but remembering their quiet conversation in the lounge before Amber's death – she couldn't stay away.

So Cameron found herself outside Amber Volakis – now James Wilson's apartment, clutching a bag of food from the deli around the corner from the hospital. Swallowing hard, and steeling herself for a cool reception – she knocked on the door and waited. After a moment, it swung open and she found herself looking at a very different James Wilson. She kept the sympathy from her gaze – not knowing if it would be welcome, and said nothing.

After a moment he stepped aside to allow her inside. She carried the bag of food silently to the kitchen after removing her jacket. She pulled out the simple sandwiches and soup, then setting about making coffee. When she looked over at the kitchen table, Wilson was setting out plates and silverware mechanically – his every movement seemed forced. She brought the food and bowls to the table, dishing out the warm food and settling down across from him. He sat down, his eyes downcast, ringed with red. The warm chocolate of his eyes, now reflecting the cold brown that would fill Amber's grave. Dark circles, pallid skin and lank hair told the tale of how Wilson was doing without her ever having to ask.

They sat quietly, simply eating. When the meal was done, Cameron stood and collected the dishes and moving to the sink to wash them. She was aware of Wilson's almost zombie like gaze on her, but she didn't falter. This at least was familiar to her – what he was going through – and she knew that there was no platitude in the world, no uttering of the words that Amber wouldn't want him like this that would help him now. Not at this moment. The wounds were too raw, too fresh. Still she didn't want to just leave him alone so soon, so when he didn't say anything when she moved around the apartment, picking up the other dishes that she could find and bringing them to the sink as well it was a relief.

Not wanting to overstay her welcome, or upset him by disturbing things too much she wiped her hands clean after getting rid of the garbage from their dinner, then pulled on her jacket and nodded to him.

He pulled open the door for her, just as he had to let her in, then in a voice that was rusty from disuse uttered a quiet, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Wilson." Cameron said softly as she gripped his shoulder then slipped out the door, not turning back even as the soft click of the door closing met her ears.


	5. Bestest Friend

Disclaimer: Still don't own House.

AN: Back to the Huddy goodness.

* * *

"So I'm not thinking hot date…" A familiar voice said from behind her, startling her. "It's not the right kind of little black dress – besides which we both know you can't get enough of me."

Running her fingers through her unruly curls, Cuddy turned towards House and sighed. She'd gone to his apartment and retrieved some of his own clothing for him when he started to complain about the gowns he was wearing. "No hot dates… I can't exactly expect you to be my wingman when you're not discharged yet."

"Interrupt your dates a lot do I?" House waggled his brows. "You just must not be going out with the right man…"

"You wish…" Lisa moved to the small private bathroom in her office and pulled her hair up into a twist, then started fumbling with the clasp of the barrette she was pinning it with.

Long elegant fingers that weren't hers made her shiver and freeze as they brushed against her own and took charge of what she was trying to do. "Easy…" He rumbled. "Just helping, Lise… So funeral?"

"Yes, funeral…" Cuddy breathed out slowly – she hadn't wanted to tell him. Now that she was his sole focus he followed her everywhere and while he hadn't remembered anything – he read her, like a book which caused Foreman to scowl at her.

"So am I not friends with this person that all of my team, and my bestest friend are going to the funeral of?" His tone expressed his opinion of the likelihood of that as he snapped the hair clasp shut. "Or am I not welcome."

"Greg…" She turned suddenly, expecting recognition there – and yet, she realized he was referring to her as his 'bestest friend' and pressed her hand on his chest. "Don't…"

He smirked slightly as she pulled away from him and stalked away. "When have I ever taken that answer?" He followed her out into the office proper again.

"I'm still your attending. I can get a restraint order." She turned and crossed her arms over her chest, her heated gaze landing on him. The frustrating part was that while he didn't remember most of their history – he was still Greg House. Yet, he wasn't – at least not the House she'd come to know and, at times, loath. "You weren't friends with the person whose funeral it is." She said finally – it wasn't a lie – she really wouldn't call him and Amber friends. Rivals maybe, but not friends. "Not really. Don't ask anything else."

Watching Cuddy told him more than her lips ever would. Her body language was closed, she was definitely keeping secrets. Her eyes were sad and there was a slight downturn in her lips. There was also a certain emotional distance in her gaze. His eyes narrowed as he took it all in then inclined his head. "I will, if you promise to spring me when you get back." He'd be able to get more from her later – when she'd had to deal with everything on her own and needed someone to lean on – not that she'd ever admit it.

"We've been through this House – you need someone to stay with you – and your mother isn't able to come up at the moment." Cuddy sighed.

"I'm a big boy even if I don't remember everything." House snarked. "I can dress myself and everything. I don't need my mom." He didn't want his father around at the best of times and especially not while he was like this.

"Greg," Cuddy said exasperated.

"Lisa…" House said mocking her tone, and then he grinned slowly. "I don't know why we're arguing about this. There's an easy solution."

"No…" She said instantly. "Absolutely not. I have a funeral to go to." This new-old House was dangerous. He made her laugh, forget about her worries, made the sorrow of the last few weeks fade away. Instead of being a bitter, sarcastic ass – he was an endearing, sarcastic ass and it threw her. She had to keep reminding herself that it was an illusion – one that would fall apart as soon as he remembered. She couldn't afford to be living anywhere near him. If only Wilson… She sighed as guilt rose fast in her chest.

Wilson would be beside himself if he knew. She knew Cameron had gone to visit him – they often thought she was unaware – but she never was. Thankfully, she seemed to have enough sense not to discuss House or what was happening with House with the oncologist. She shook her head.

"Fine…" House said evenly but she could tell just by looking at him that he was scheming.

"Don't, whatever it is you're thinking, just don't." She said warningly as she picked up her coat and walked to the door, watching him, expecting him to follow.

"I thought I'd get comfy…" House started.

"Out…" She glared at him.

Rolling his eyes he moved to the door, "Fine, I'm outing…" He slipped out the door, limping along. 'For now.' He smirked as he limped out into the hall, knowing Cuddy would be gone for a few hours at least.


	6. Funeral for a Friend?

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

AN: Sorry this took me longer to get out than the others. I found this really hard to write. Hopefully it compares with the other chapters - you'll have to let me know. Thank you to all that have reviewed. We'll be back to more solid ground next chapter I think.

* * *

It didn't seem real. Or maybe she just wished it wasn't.

She hadn't known Amber well, neither had any of the other ducklings – current or former. To them she'd just been one of House's potential fellows – no more or less interesting than any of the others. The only person of their number, who'd truly gotten to know Amber, was now standing alone, looking shattered.

He didn't stand with her family, who looked staid and cold, gazing towards the coffin, yet just slightly over it. Occasionally they sent a disapproving glance towards Wilson, but mostly he just didn't seem to exist for them.

He also didn't stand with them. Those who had known, but not really known Amber. She was among them, standing in the front of the small troop from the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They didn't talk amongst themselves, even though they stood shoulder to shoulder. 'Safety in numbers…' She thought with a slight shake of her head – since she had a feeling of almost being antelope on the plains of Africa, standing across from a hungry pride of lions (which were the Volakis').

Cuddy glanced towards Wilson remembering what she had said to him.

"_Are you sure she doesn't wanna just take you back to her lair, hang you upside down, and deposit her eggs in you?"_

She cringed inwardly at that one, though she knew that Wilson hadn't taken it badly – just that sometimes she was a little too dialled into House than she really should have been. At least with Wilson and not duelling House in a battle of wits.

"_How many people have looked at you trustingly while you gave them a fatal prognosis? But you knew it was kinder to tell them the truth. Amber compulsively looks out  
for number one. You compulsively look out for the person that you're with. Your needs are gonna feed her needs until all that's left is a Wilson chalk outline on the floor."_

She knew somehow that she'd been wrong about Amber. She had cared enough about Wilson, to care about House. It had over ridden her instinct to look out for number one and she had changed. For the better, and yet – it had gotten her killed and the net outcome had been the same. She still felt as though she was looking at a Wilson chalk outline.

He was so alone. She couldn't help but feel a piece was missing. House at Wilson's side where he should have been. As horrible as House could be, for Wilson he would have been there for him. He had been there – putting his life on the line to try to save Amber's, yet that risk seemed to not mean anything to Wilson – all because House couldn't save her. Couldn't fix the unfixable.

That he truly wasn't god.

It wasn't House's fault. It was an accident. A horrible sequence of events that no one, not even House's brilliant diagnostic mind could have predicted. Yes, House had gotten drunk – but he hadn't asked Amber to come – he had wanted Wilson from what Chase had told her. He hadn't asked Amber to come on the bus – she had decided to follow with his cane. He couldn't have known about the flu medication she was taking or about the accident that was about to happen.

Now Wilson was alone, wanting nothing to do with House, isolating himself and she was caught between. Guilt made her stomach roil – she'd spent so much time with House and little to none with Wilson since making him see that the best thing he could do was wake Amber. She hadn't even tried – almost as though she'd chosen her side, her place – and it wasn't with Wilson. Still it didn't stop her from feeling grief for Wilson's sake. Not that she was close to Amber – they'd never really gotten to the point of having dinners as a group or anything – but she felt for Wilson. Had it not been for Wilson, it would not have been near as deep a pain though – she didn't kid herself over that. She should be there, with him – not leaving him out in the open like the wounded antelope abandoned so the rest of the herd could flee. She knew she needed to step up, take House's place at Wilson's side.

Even as she took the first step, another of their own moved forward, startling both her and Chase. Her eyebrow arched as Cameron moved to Wilson's side, a decidedly familiar look on her face that startled her. It wasn't the typical Cameron over caring move; in fact for the younger doctor it was strangely reserved. She didn't sweep Wilson into a hug, in fact other than a slight squeeze to his shoulder there was no contact at all. There were no words either. Yet, as Cameron took a place just behind and to the side of Wilson – she could see a visible relaxation in the other man's stance – as though her presence was making things easier for him. Even stranger was when Cameron fixed her gaze on the disapproving Volakis' and held it, unwaveringly until they looked away.

"That's just…" Chase muttered under his breath.

"Creepy…" Cuddy finished for him. "I didn't think she had it in her."

Foreman held his silence and just watched for a moment before looking away, as though he wasn't surprised at all.

Cameron stayed there, a silent support to Wilson until the service concluded and the casket was slowly lowered into the grave. It was then that Cuddy completed the walk that she had started before Cameron had taken her place. She stood in front of the hollow shell of her friend and wished somehow she could put back what was gone – but she knew only time would do that now. She opened her mouth, but the empty gaze Wilson fixed on her silenced her. "I'm so sorry…" She said softly. Wishing she could say more, do more. Wilson only nodded slightly and didn't protest as Cuddy pulled him into her embrace. When she released him, it was readily apparent nothing had changed and her tears began to well even more than before.

Making eye contact with Cameron who nodded slightly, Cuddy smiled sadly at Wilson then went to give hollow condolences to Amber's family before she could retreat to the familiar surroundings of the hospital and the comfort of House's constant attention.


	7. You Likey Me

Disclaimer: Still don't own em...

AN: As promised. :) I like this one.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Cuddy's lips as she stepped into the relative sanctuary of her office. In reality she wanted to curl up with a cup of tea at home and just not think any longer – of course, her guilt wouldn't allow her to do that. Shaking her head, a sound from the far side of her office, drew her attention and broke the illusion of sanctuary. "HOUSE…"

"Heya roomie…" He grinned at her from where he sat. Across from him was the TV from the doctor's lounge, in one corner was the foosball table she hadn't had removed from the same lounge regardless of the fact that Wilson and House were the only ones that played it. A cot that the ER doctors used to sleep in was also in the corner. It was obvious he'd had help as he had his own little living area set up in one corner of her office.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Cuddy stalked over to the now crowded corner of her office. "You can't stay here."

"And I don't want to stay in the hospital room you've got me in, it's uncomfortable, there are glass walls and the food is icky." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And since you won't let me go home on my own, and you won't come with me – I figured I'd set up house here." He grinned winningly at her.

Cuddy slouched down on her couch, unable to take more – it was so like his normal self and yet not. Everything was just wrong – broken and she didn't know how to set things right. Her shoulders sagged as she held her face in her hands and began to sob.

"Whoa…" House's face fell – this wasn't the reaction he was going for. "Hey… Lisa…" He hobbled over to the couch and settled beside her, pulling her into his arms and rocking her slowly. "Shhhh… It'll be okay."

"No, it won't." Cuddy breathed, barely able to talk around her sobs.

"You've been barely holding it together for over a week now. I'd be calling you a wuss for crying except I know how long you've been holding it in." He said softly, admitting what he'd observed. He raked his fingers through her curls after releasing it from the clip he'd put it in earlier. "So tell Uncle Greg, boyfriend?" He pushed down of the jealousy he felt at the thought of that.

"No…" She shook her head to emphasize her point.

"Girlfriend…" House tipped her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"That's your fantasy not mine…" Lisa said with a slight chuckle.

The expression on House's face clearly communicated that's my girl. "Oh snap..." He rolled his eyes. "How about guy you really wanted to notice you, but hooked up with some other woman who has now tragically died and he's sworn off women for the rest of his life."

"No…" Cuddy couldn't help but laugh, even though House was far too close for comfort.

"And you're not gonna tell me… Amnesia… Bleh, bleh, bleh…" He pouted then reached for the Kleenex box on the coffee table in front of them. "You look like a racoon… Might want to fix that."

"My mascara is supposed to be water proof…" Cuddy complained softly.

"Apparently, it's no match for Hurricane Lisa." House grinned.

"Apparently…" She said softly then looked around. "I can't believe you." Then she laughed. "And how the hell did you get this stuff in here? All your possible minions were at the funeral with me."

"Ah… Now why would I…" House rolled his eyes at her expression – knowing he needed to keep her playing to keep her mind off of everything – most of which he didn't know about - yet. "Fine, you're no fun, making me give up my secrets." He smirked. "I tutored some of the med students who loiter around this place – four big muscle bound jocks – you would have liked them, hence why I had them killed and buried on the grounds."

"You tutored med students…" Cuddy was astounded, completely ignoring the rest of his statement.

"Yep, for an hour…" At her look of disbelief, he smirked. "Tutoring… You remember that, I tutored you."

"You helped me study, you ass." Cuddy glared. "So I could get extra credit." Then her expression softened again. "I also didn't have to lug heavy furniture all over a hospital for you."

"Nope, I just got to ogle your bodacious ta-tas with no interruptions." House waggled his brows playfully.

Cuddy smacked him hard, making him wince and grab his arm. "Owww… Mommy that hurt. Abuse."

"You deserved it…" Cuddy shook her head. "I just can't believe you helped some students study." If only she could keep him like this, and make everything else go back to normal – and yet, she knew that was just being selfish. It just proved that he could be like this again.

"Well, they also scored me some serious weed… I figured we could toke up later. I could dig out my old bong if you drive me back to my apartment." House smirked.

"They did not…" Cuddy's eyes widened then she realized he was still playing her. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Cause you likey me…" House said with utmost confidence in himself. "I just think you likey me better this way than how I was before."

"No…" The distress in Cuddy's gaze, made him almost feel badly for pointing it out.

"You know that I need to get back into familiar settings in order to help my memories return… To find something to trigger their return." House said softly. "Yet, you won't let me go home and my office is locked."

"Doctor Foreman is worried about you finding something…" Cuddy started then sighed. Her mind was swirling with the possibilities. Was that what she was actually doing? Was she keeping him like this because she liked this Greg House better than the one with all his memories and experiences, good and bad intact?

"Let's go to your room and get your chart. We'll do a final check up and then I'll sign your discharge papers." She swallowed hard. "I'll have to stop at my place and pack a bag so I can stay with you."

A small smile crossed House's face, he almost felt bad for manipulating her like that, in her emotional state, but he promised himself that he'd make it up to her later.


	8. Shacking Up!

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Just playin'

AN: Not as pleased with this one - but it needed to get out there as it moves the plot along.

* * *

"This is so me…" House commented as he stepped inside his apartment, with only his small backpack.

"You could at least get out of my way, House." Cuddy grumbled from behind him, pulling her own suitcase, her laptop bag over one shoulder and two bags of groceries clutched in her arms.

"Awww…" House tossed his backpack and cane onto the couch then turned and smirked as he took away the grocery bags. "And here I thought at home you'd call me Greg. I mean here we are shacking up."

"We are not shacking up…" Cuddy snarled as she put her suitcase and laptop off to the side. "I am here until either you get your memories back or your mom can come back from their tour of Europe." She glared at him as he rooted through the groceries looking for the bag of Oreos that he'd conned her into buying. "Then I am moving back to my own house."

"I bet if I looked, there's only one bedroom – so we are so shacking up." House said as he pulled out the bag of cookies and limped back to the living room, settling on the couch after pushing his backpack onto the floor. He then proceeded to pull out a cookie, twisting the two halves apart, scraping the filling off with his teeth and tossing the discarded wafers on the coffee table.

Cuddy sighed as she moved into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge to inspect the current contents. Her nose wrinkled slightly – it was bad – but not as bad as she had imagined it could have been. She was almost glad of his abysmal dietary habits – rotten vegetables would have been worse to get rid of than pizza boxes growing new civilizations that could be gotten rid of wholesale by safely removing the box without opening it. She went to the counter where she'd deposited a box of garbage bags and retrieved a bag. "I'm not staying in your room. I am sleeping on your couch. So no shacking up."

She was on her knees in front of the fridge and concentrating on digging out an apparent bag of something take out that had fallen into the very back – behind the apparently unused vegetable crispers, so she didn't notice the pair of feet appear at her side, until she pulled back and jumped slightly from their appearance. House looked down at her seemingly amused. "So if we're not shacking up, then why are you cleaning my house?"

"I'm not cleaning your house, just your refrigerator. And because for a doctor, you're fridge is disgusting – and I'm not living on take out while I'm staying here." She stuffed the last of the refuse into the black plastic bag at her side. "And I don't plan on ending up in my own hospital with severe food poisoning or a spore infection."

"I still say we're shacking up…" He insisted – in fact he was bound and determined they were.

Cuddy's shoulders sagged for a moment, and then she stood up and moved to the sink to get a pan of hot water, and added some dish cleaning detergent to it. Without speaking, she walked back to the fridge and knelt again. She didn't want to look at him while having this conversation. "This is why I didn't want to stay here."

"Explain it to me…" House leaned over the fridge door and fiddled with the few items.

She sighed wearily. "There's always been this … tension between us and living in proximity to one another… Nothing good can come from this. You don't remember everything and when you do this is all going to change."

House admitted that she had neatly not answered his question, while still answering it. Still he got the gist of her objections – which left him with more questions. The implication was that when he remembered whatever had happened in the interim – shacking up wouldn't be on his list of to dos. Now whether that had specifically to do with Cuddy or if it was a general thing – there wasn't any hints. "What if it doesn't change?" He just threw the thought out there to see how she reacted.

"You're going to remember." She looked up at him, fire glinting in her eyes.

Which wasn't what he was getting at, but since guilt had always been one of Lisa's motivators, he wasn't surprised at the conclusion she'd jumped to. He moved to the counter and picked up the bag of groceries and brought them back when she was done with the clean up. He pulled out some sort of leafy green thing and handed it over to her. "Evil green…"

Cuddy sighed, even as he went through the bag of vegetables and handed them down to her. "They aren't evil, they're healthy – you're a doctor – I'd think you'd know this." She was glad of the change of subject though.

"Poh-Tay-Toe… Poh-Tah-Toe…" He said as he smirked – feeling the tension ease back down to normal levels and plotting his next move. "Same difference."


	9. A Serious Misstep

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: We've skipped forward a few weeks. :) We'll be back to Cuddy and House next time. Right now it's time to stir the pot a little.

* * *

It was a good sign and Cameron knew it.

She'd convinced him to come out for coffee with her, instead of their now almost ritualized lunch every second day. It was progress – every little thing was progress. After the funeral, she'd started talking to him – not expecting any response. She brought the latest hospital gossip, news about his patients, ER stories. Even a few 'duckling' stories, smirking somewhat proudly that instead of going to Foreman, they'd come to her since their confidence in Foreman's diagnosis was even less than normal on their latest case.

She didn't mention House, not wanting to bring up something that would upset the balance they'd found. When he started contributing to the conversation – even though it was somewhat stilted, when she'd returned to the hospital – no one or thing had been able to stop her from feeling good – not even the plethora of injuries that had extended her twelve hour shift into a sixteen hour one.

Now they were actually out. Out of the apartment he'd shared with Amber. Out amongst the living instead of the in between world she'd been visiting him in for the past few weeks. She smiled slightly as Wilson insisted on buying them their coffee and lunch and they settled in a window seat.

She knew she had to skip over some of the more funny stories, since they had to do with calling Cuddy in on the weekend for a consult and her arriving in jeans, a white blouse tied off at midriff and with a serious case of helmet head – which of course had sparked new life in the Cuddy and House sleeping together pool. Of course, she had reservations – which she couldn't voice knowing that she'd be accused of jealousy – when in fact she was worried about Cuddy more than House. She'd seen the look that had been on Cuddy's face when occasionally she brought House to the hospital – she knew the look intimately and she couldn't help wondering what would happen when his memories came back. Shaking herself out of it, she focused on Wilson again. "So Kutner has moved on from almost killing himself with defibrillators..."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what now… Did he stick his finger in a light socket?" Wilson asked warily. A slight amusement showing in his expression that didn't reach his eyes unfortunately.

Cameron took a sip of her coffee. "Not quite that stupid." She smirked. "He broke another MRI. I think Cuddy was almost in tears."

"Not again – I thought the one, you guys broke was bad enough." Wilson shook his head incredulously.

"He was playing with a steel ball bearing that he found." She held up her hand in an okay symbol to demonstrate how big the thing was. "God knows where, and he carried it into the MRI room when the patient started to loose it in the machine while it was still on – didn't give the others a chance to shut it down. So the ball bearing rips out of his pocket, smashes into the MRI machine. They're just lucky that the patient wasn't hurt."

Wilson shook his head. "Did Cuddy fire him?"

"Not yet… I think she's trying to convince Dr. Hadley not to leave…" Cameron looked down into her coffee.

"Why?" Wilson frowned. "I mean why would Thirteen leave?"

"Huntingtons." Cameron shook her head. "If the rumour mill is to be believed - her mother had it. She tested herself." Cameron knew she didn't have to elaborate on why - feeling a kinship with the other doctor - remembering her aids test that House had tricked her into, then read the results of ahead of time. "She's positive."

"Damn…" Wilson shook his head then fell silent - there was little to no chance of a false positive with a Huntingtons test. It sounded like their neat little world was coming apart at the seams - the accident and Amber had only been the beginning. He couldn't help himself as he voiced the question. "How is he?"

It was obvious to Cameron who he was asking about. She chewed her lip and tried to decide on the best way of breaking it to him. "There are … problems."

"What?" Wilson asked, his voice not showing any emotion - forcing himself to shut down to a point to deal with the fact that she was once again in the forefront of his thoughts.

"He has retrograde amnesia – given there hasn't been any progress towards regaining his memories, Foreman thinks it's not post traumatic." Cameron said softly.

"Dissociative?" Wilson asked, uncertain how to take the news.

Cameron nodded. "He doesn't remember anything after college. Dr. Cuddy has been staying with him since his mother is still on a tour of Europe."

Wilson's eyes darkened and narrowed. "Wait a minute. You mean House can't remember anything that's happened. Amber, me, Stacy… The infarction?"

Cameron shook her head slowly, wondering if this wasn't the right track to take. "So all he remembers is a time when he and Cuddy…" Her name was practically spat out. "And she's letting him."

"She's not letting him anything, Wilson." Cameron was shocked at the anger in the normally gentle man's voice.

"If she hasn't yet… She will." Wilson scowled, knowing that without the anger and guilt to hold the pair apart, Cuddy would fold faster than Chase trying to bluff House. "Damn it… He gets to forget everything and he gets Cuddy back." His fist slammed into the table. "It's not fair… It's not right…"

Cameron watched somewhat in shock as Wilson stood abruptly and stalked out of the coffee shop, leaving her with the sinking suspicion that she'd allowed him to take a very wrong step.


	10. Domestic Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

AN: And back to the Huddy. Thank you all for your reviews and support. Wow, didn't think you all would like this, this much.

* * *

Now, she was fairly certain she knew the meaning of domestic bliss.

Not that living with House was a picnic. He liked to watch loud cartoons in the morning while he ate sugary cereal in front of her that made her teeth ache just watching him. He mocked her music. He constantly tried to sneak peaks of her naked (which was actually sort of ego boosting). He was still obnoxious, and picked at her, making sarcastic observations about everything.

Yet it was moments like this that made it bliss.

"Grilling is man work…" House said as he lightly hip checked Cuddy over, taking a place so they could stand shoulder to shoulder.

"I thought that was just barbequing…" Cuddy arched her brow at him, but was actually pleased with the proximity and them working together.

"Nope… You play with the evil green – I will grill the meat." House turned his attention to seasoning his steak.

"You know that means you have to grill my tofu…" She nodded to where it was marinating in the teriyaki sauce she preferred.

"Ewww… And I suppose it has to go first." House stuck his tongue out. "It's gonna get tofu cooties on my sirloin."

"Better than blood on my tofu." She glared at him.

"So says you…" House still took a pair of tongs and lifted the offending item out of its marinade and put it on the grill. "But I expect you to put out for me, since I'm actually cooking that monstrosity."

"House…" Cuddy started then rolled her eyes as he arched his brow at her. "Fine. Greg…" She said pointedly. "You expect me to put out for everything – and I haven't yet."

"The key word here being yet…" House smirked. "I'm keeping track and eventually you will…" He waggled his brows.

"In your dreams…" Cuddy murmured, but it didn't hold the certainty it had – even to her ears – as it had even a few weeks ago. This was so domestic and she felt so content, standing with him as they cooked dinner, verbally sparring. Even her rational side that warned her that she was setting herself up for a fall had seemed to quiet. She focused on the stir fry; only half watching as House made certain her tofu was grilled to perfection then set it on a plate to wait for her stir fry. Then she watched as he put his own steak on the grill, leaving it to sizzle and pop as he started cutting up mushrooms into a separate pan that already had seasoned butter melted in it. It seemed like no time at all, before he declared the mushrooms done and started to cover his steak with them, then to her surprise he kept back half and looked at her. "Over or on the side?"

"What?" Lisa looked at him quizzically.

"They're good…" He popped one into his mouth, and then held out another for her. "The trick is not to cook them too long or all the juice goes out of them." He waited for her to take the mushroom into her mouth from the end of the fork he held it on. "Or do you not eat of the fungus? It's a hell of a lot more appealing than that…" He nodded towards her tofu.

"I eat mushrooms…" She licked her lips then leaned in and took the mushroom from the end of the fork, her eyes closing at the delicate flavour. "Mmmm… Over please."

"Good choice." House swallowed hard, and then proceeded to spread her portion out over the tofu before he set the pan down and adjusted himself. "Can you save those noises for the bedroom?"

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. "Sure… You just shouldn't feed me things that taste that good."

"I can think of something else to feed you that would taste better." He waggled his brows suggestively.

"You would…" Cuddy rolled her eyes as she added stir fry to his plate, and then they both carried it through to the living room after stopping at the fridge for a beer.

House smirked as he flopped down onto his couch. "So L-word on mute?" He asked as he picked up his remote.

Cuddy shook her head; it was amazing that he picked up the same damned habits regardless of memories in some instances. "How about the news?"

"Boring…" House commented as he started to channel surf. "Grey's Anatomy?"

"Only if we mock their medicine." Cuddy smirked.

"Why else would we watch it?" House grinned back at her.

House flicked on the channel in question and they both set into their meal. "If I caught our doctors acting like that…" She paused. "Who am I kidding – Cameron and Chase were acting like that." She snorted.

"We could act like that…" House waggled his brows.

"Not happening – besides which you're not working right now." Cuddy arched her brow at him.

"I could though…" House said thoughtfully.

"What?" Cuddy looked at him curiously.

"I mean – functionally…" He tapped his head. "It's all here, all my skills, all my knowledge." He paused. "It's not like I don't know how to be a Doctor. I'm not college level in my medical knowledge."

Cuddy paused, she hadn't thought about him coming back to work before he remembered. "I just didn't… You'd have to be certified by the board again."

"So… I get certified." He shrugged and popped a mushroom in his mouth. "Look, I've been out of my coma for what… Six weeks. In the hospital for two, here in the apartment for four. My memories aren't making any announcements about when they're coming out of hiatus."

"They will…" Cuddy insisted.

"I know…" He said placating. "I'm not saying I won't remember Lisa. I'm just saying I'm bored stiff around here. I've found a few things to do – but I did train to become a doctor – I want to go…"

"Doctor?" Cuddy smiled slightly.

"Yes, clinic, ER… Whatever I normally do…" House said in exasperation.

"Be still my beating heart – you might get into my pants yet." Cuddy grinned, visions of House actually catching up on his clinic hours for once going through the administrative portion of her brain.

House grinned. "I'm holding you to that… Didn't know you took offers of working in the clinic or ER as serious come-ons, Lisa…"

"From you, yes… I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." Cuddy took another bite of her food. "I'll make the calls on Monday to get you set up with the board to be re-certified."

"Good…" He nodded and took a drink of his beer. "Because tomorrow you're coming with me…"

Cuddy looked at him questioningly, but didn't bother asking where. Knowing House would tell her, or show her when he was ready. "As long as it doesn't interfere with me going to my place Sunday and doing laundry."

"Right – my day to deal with your vastly inferior cable service." House smirked. "The indignities I suffer for you."


	11. You Like Me Too

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Only playing.

AN: Well, well, well... Whoever predicted Cuddy was going to give in soon. You were right. Now - I cut it off where I cut it off because the next chapter will go to Huddy smut land if I let it. I can go there, but I'll leave it up to you. Smut or not to smut - that is the question... Now I'm expecting lots of answers to that question.

* * *

Squinting her eyes shut, and hanging onto House tighter, Cuddy laughed out loud as he took another corner at high speed, and leaned the bike down until it almost touched pavement, swearing to herself that she'd never get on it again (which was a lie – she liked riding behind him too much) and to kill him later (which was also a lie – the most she'd do was injure him a little). She felt the cycle decelerate and picked her head up a little, daring to look around and see where he'd brought her. It seemed to be a park, nothing too special, though even through her helmet she could hear the sounds of feet hammering in the grass, and children laughing.

House watched her as she pulled her helmet off and tossed her long dark curls, now that they were free of their confinement. It was the best visual on the planet as far as he was concerned – especially with the leather chaps over her jeans and the way her jacket set off her cleavage. "Ready?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why we're here…" Cuddy said curiously. "I know you like to sit in the jogging park and watch," she could only laugh as he looked at her like she was crazy. "Or at least you did…"

"Lisa, you should know I'm not into watching… I definitely prefer a hands-on approach." He waggled his brows as he tucked his helmet under his arm and unsnapped the cane from the side of the bike.

She snorted and shook her head. "Hands off, Greg…" It still took effort to remember to call him that.

"Oh sure… But it's okay for you to manhandle me… You came really close to touching my no-no place on that last corner." He made a show of pouting as he limped into the field.

"That's because you're a suicidal maniac on that thing and you're determined to take me with you…" She shot back at him. "It seemed like the best way to get your attention – remove what you hold…" She yelped and jumped back as a sudden movement in her peripheral vision, combined with House's cane; handle end out; came shooting into her field of vision.

She stepped back to see House smirking at her, a lacrosse ball balanced in the crook of his cane – which given the smaller size of the ball wasn't as easy as he made it look. "Bet you didn't think the lacrosse stud still had it in him, huh?"

A ten year old boy in protective padding with a lacrosse stick in hand came trotting up. "Sorry House…"

"Okay, I know I've been teaching you meat heads about girls – but trust me braining the hotty with your ball so you can drag her back to your lair…" He paused. "Wait that may be a really cunning plan…"

"Hotty?" The kid said skeptically as he eyed Cuddy.

"So says the kid who doesn't know if he should yell about girl cooties or get a stiffie over Mylie Cyrus…" House snarked but was obviously and surprisingly moderating his language since he was around children.

"No…" The leader of a pack of older boys who were milling just off to the side stepped up and let House drop the ball off his cane into the pocket of his stick and eyed Cuddy as well. "She is definitely MILF." He smirked.

"Okay, roll the tongue up…" House growled, now questioning the logic of bringing Cuddy here in her leathers.

"You like me too, Greg…" Cuddy purred as the boys jogged back onto the field. Enjoying the fact that her giving in and wearing the leather get up he'd bought for her to ride with him in was working to her advantage as she teased him. "You're jealous of what … a thirteen year old."

He just smirked. "Little slow on the uptake, eh, Lise… Didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you." Then suddenly he leaned in and stole a quick kiss without giving her warning so she couldn't prevent it. "Stay here, I've got to go help these idiots with their stick handling." He waggled his brows and then tossed her his cane as one of the boys brought him a stick.

She caught it on reflex, still feeling his soft lips and tasting the slightly bitter taste that the vicodin left on them as she licked her own. Unable (or unwilling) to think, she settled down on the grass and drew her knees up to her chest as she watched him. The coach of the team nodded to him in greeting and shook his hand, before withdrawing a little. She watched as House flipped the stick around and caught the ball that one of the kids tossed him. He was obviously talking, though she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. It was fascinating to watch – he didn't move much and there were times that it was obvious that he was wincing, or holding his thigh – but he didn't retreat off the field as he moved amongst the boys doing drills – correcting a grip here, showing some boy a different technique there.

Forcing herself to live in the moment, she simply watched – a soft smile slowly taking residence on her face, her attention completely fixated on him. So when he started walking away from the game field with a heavier limp than normal and back towards her, she stood and met him half way, handing him his cane and taking his jacket from him. He slung his arm over her shoulder and let her guide him back to where she'd been sitting before they both sank into the grass. He started to fish in his pockets until he retrieved the bottle of vicodin and tossed two pills back, dry swallowing.

She frowned at that, but reached out hesitantly and began to massage his leg – waiting for him to stop her.

It didn't happen. Instead he seemed to breathe a little easier and let himself flop down in the grass. Her smile broadened at that and she moved towards him, putting a little more pressure into what she was doing. "How bad?"

"About a seven…" He admitted. "It doesn't like what I was doing…"

"But you do…" She said softly.

"Yeah, I do…" House nodded. "Didn't at first." He fell silent again.

"Are you going to be an ass if I ask how?" She said softly – never certain when she was going to run into some characteristic that was common to House both pre and post amnesia.

"Only if you want me to be." House smirked up at her, wishing she'd lean down closer – even though he was enjoying her massage. "I started coming out here for something to do. There was a men's team playing."

Cuddy could read between the lines – he'd been torturing himself like the jogging park – watching something he could never do again. She frowned; maybe he really wasn't so different after all.

"Then I came out here and the men's team was gone… Just those kids and their coach." He smirked. "I wasn't going to watch – then I realized how borderline incompetent the coach was when I saw some of the god awful stick handling going on – so I stepped in." He shrugged. "Not as good as playing – but better than watching. Hands on – like I said."

There was the difference. Without the full force of the bitterness, brought on by his memories – he was willing to try – even just a little bit. "I'm glad you found something constructive to do while I was working." She couldn't keep the bright broad smile off her face.

"I got bored." He brushed it off.

"Right…" She said somewhat amused with his avoidance then she felt his hand creep over and wrap around hers. A faint sizzle of electricity went through her at the contact. She tried to stay in the moment, to not worry or think about what would happen next but it just wasn't her to do so. "Greg…"

"Shhhh…" He said as he reached up to cup her cheek. "I know."

"No… You don't. You can't." She said with a resigned tone in her voice.

"Then tell me…" He said anger just below the surface.

"You're reclaiming your life and it's only a matter of time before you get your memories back." She smiled. "Going back to work…" She let her voice trail off. "You don't really need me at your house any longer."

"No, I really don't." House agreed in a neutral tone.

That made her draw a breath, surprised at the pain she felt. "Then I should probably…"

She felt his fingers across her lips, stopping her from speaking if she could with the intensity of his gaze on her now as he'd moved in front of her. "But I do want you there. It feels right with you there, Lise. Like you've always been there and like you should be there."

When he pulled his hand away, she just didn't have the strength to fight it any longer – no matter how much it would hurt later. Her mouth covered his and was met by equal insistence; they stole each other's breath. Lips, teeth and tongue dueling for supremacy until they split apart, a détente called by mutual need for air. "Apartment, now." Cuddy managed even as House stood awkwardly, leaning on his cane then pulled her up behind him – both of them moving towards the bike as quickly as they could manage.


	12. Hope or Something Like it

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I'm folding, spindling and mutilating it any way I want to so NAH! Don't make any money from it though.

AN: Okay, the vast majority said SMUT! So I obliged. It's my first House smut - I think what I found hardest was not getting too explicit to fit it on . If I had my own House site this would have been more graphic. I also tried to make it meaningful smut... Which is probably not the best idea for those who don't read smut.

* * *

A bang like a gunshot echoed through the apartment as the door slammed into the wall as it opened, announcing their arrival home.

Neither of them seemed to notice as they focused on the more important matter of ridding each other of the clothing that was all that was keeping them apart, even as House hooked the door shut with his cane then tossed it away, wanting both hands on Lisa's curves. Helmets hit the floor with a clatter, jackets slid away and hands slid beneath shirts to caress warm skin. Their mouths never left one another as they breathed each other in hungrily, unable to get enough of what they'd denied for too long.

They stumbled against a wall, limbs tangling in their anxiousness for contact. Pressing his body into hers, he ground himself against her center – feeling her heat even through the denim of her jeans. He growled hungrily and lifted her, intent on using the wall to brace their bodies – forgetting in the passion of the moment about his leg. Only to be rudely reminded as it collapsed beneath them, sending them both tumbling to the floor. A thread of expletives escaped House's lips; his eyes clenched shut as he slammed his fist against the hardwood.

Up until now, the leg had been an inconvenience. He couldn't run, couldn't play Lacrosse – but until now that had seemed livable. He missed the release – the burn, the high of the running. He missed the high of winning in Lacrosse. Lisa had eased that though – he'd found things to replace that loss.

But now…

Now that it had stolen a little of his dignity and more of his manhood – now he hated it with a passion that consumed him.

He could feel her move, waiting for her to get up and walk away. What woman would want that? When he felt her breath against his face and her body over his, he clenched tighter – not wanting to see pity in her eyes.

"Don't…" Her soft voice caressed his ears at the same moment he felt her curls brush his face. "Greg, please… Look at me…" It had been obvious – as the expressions crossed his face, what he'd been thinking.

"Lisa…" His voice was gruff.

"No…" Her hand caressed his brow. "I'm not leaving…" She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. "Come on… You finally convinced me to put out."

"I don't want a pity f…" Greg started to growl, only to feel a possessive angry kiss swallow the word this time. She bit his lip, teeth sharp almost drawing blood as she pulled at it – then her tongue rushed in possessing his mouth. He could feel her hands on his pants, releasing his zipper and pulling them away in a fluid movement as his hips lifted on instinct. The suddenly she was gone and he ached for her to come back – though he could hear her moving. He opened his eyes, curiosity getting the better of him and looked up to see her in all her glory. All luscious curves and dark curls as she looked down at him, a smirk playing at her lips as she tossed the soft silk and lace of her thong in his face. "There – that one you can keep since you seem to have an obsession with them." Another one of those things that seemed unchangeable about Greg House.

A groan escaped his lips as he breathed in her scent from the soaked material, his hand coming up to take them from his face – though he was unable to resist breathing her in one more time. "I'm holding you… Oh. Fu…" Again his curse was swallowed by her mouth as she carefully settled herself over his bad leg, keeping her weight on her own knees as she pressed the wet heat of her core against him.

The hiss he made and the look on his face were unmistakably pleasure, which reassured her as she rubbed herself against the pebbled flesh of his scar. "That's you, Greg… That's not pity. That's me wanting you – the way I have since college."

With the feeling of Lisa rubbing herself against him, his erection had returned with a vengeance – in anticipation of sinking into her, all his self loathing disappeared for the moment and he reached up to pull her down where he could kiss her. "You've got yourself a pretty freaky fetish, Partypants…" He growled teasingly.

"Luckily for me – you're such an acquired taste…" She shot back with a purr. Then they were kissing again. Tongue, teeth and lips meshing as she continued to writhe against him.

The pressure and the texture of the flesh on his thigh against the sensitive nub was obviously doing it for her, as he let her up, just keeping his hands on her hips as she ground herself down. It was hot watching her and it was certainly good for his ego, feeling just how much she was enjoying it, seeing it too as her breasts bounced a little, her nipples standing out just begging for his mouth.

It was obvious she was close, when he spoke again. "Come on, Lise…" House purred. "You feel so good. Come for me… I want to see it."

The sound of his voice encouraging her was all it took. She rode it over the edge, her body stiffening as the first waves of pleasure rocked her – gasps and whimpers escaping her lips.

He watched as her body flushed, her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly, the pink of her tongue showing between her lips. He was tempted to roll her beneath him and pound himself into her there in the hallway – but in truth Greg House was a closet romantic and didn't want their first time (at least that he remembered) in the hallway of his apartment. Instead he pulled her down for a passionate kiss, his fingers twining in her dark locks. "Want you…"

"You've got me…" Lisa said with a huge smile – just realizing how long she'd wanted to hear that from Greg House.

"Not here…" House rumbled as he pulled her down for another kiss.

She wasn't in a hurry to release him from the kiss, still enjoying the languid satisfaction of her first orgasm. Then she slowly stood, making sure he got to enjoy the view before she held out her hand to him. He took it and allowed her to help him to his feet before he pulled her into his arms again and guided her to his bedroom. She grinned as he stopped to remove the rest of his clothing, brushing past him and making sure to make plenty of contact with him before she stretched out on his bed, putting herself on display for him.

"You are a tease…" He rumbled as he crawled up the bed, covering her body with his own.

"Mmmm…" She gave him a self satisfied smirk. "And you love it."

He just smiled slightly, then bent down to claim her lips once more as his hands sought out her wrists and pinned them above her head, before he dropped his head to kiss her breasts. "The twins need some attention here…"

"Mmmhmmm…" Lisa shivered as she felt his lips against her hot flesh. "They were wondering if their biggest fan had forgotten about them."

"How could I forget these sweater puppies?" House grinned up at her before he drew one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle.

This time it was her turn to hiss and arch into him. "Greg…" She whimpered, the ache inside of her building up once more, demanding it's due. "Please…" House only smirked and moved onto her other breast, giving it equal attention as she bucked and arched beneath him.

Her body felt like it was on fire once again by the time House gave into his own needs. His tip nestling against her, readying himself. He held her gaze as he began to push. She moaned at the feel of it – she hadn't been with someone in a while – almost long enough to forget how good this was.

She had felt good against his leg, the heat of her making tense muscles ease even as they contracted. Now she felt like heaven to him, her muscles pulling at him as he thrust. Shocks of pleasure running through him as he held himself up, thrusting as hard as he could into her body. As he looked down, there was no mistaking the look on her face – one that he knew he was going to become very familiar with if he had his way. He nuzzled her neck, nibbling at the silken skin, reveling in the taste of her - faintly sweet and salty, feeling the vibrations of her moans as she moved with him.

Bringing his gaze up he met her eyes again, and they were drowning in each other's gaze, moving in unison. The sensation built to a fevered pitch then exploded – their bodies straining against one another as the spasms of their release shook them.

Neither moved too quickly – they both felt the same thing. This had changed things (more than the one night stand that Lisa remembered) – both hoped for the better, but both of them were cynical enough to know that it wasn't necessarily so. So when they both met each other's gaze again, smiles crossed their lips – there was something in each other's gaze that gave them a precious commodity.

Hope.

"Hi…" Lisa said almost shyly.

"Hey…" Greg grinned at her as he moved off of her, settling so that she could find a place near him in the bed. "Stay?"

"Tired of the chaise anyway…" Lisa responded as she snuggled into him, laying her head against his chest, and letting herself drift off listening to the steady beat of his heart.


	13. Days Like This

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing. NAH!!

AN: Very short little chapter... I should update with another shortly. This just worked as it's own little scene. Don't hate Cameron - she's actually trying to think of everyone.

* * *

With sunlight streaming into her office, her CD player filling it with music even the piles of paperwork that had accumulated could do nothing to bring her down off the cloud she was floating on from the weekend with House – not to mention the fact that she'd definitely put out for every time that Greg had counted and enjoyed it thoroughly. She'd managed to pull some strings with the certification board and had House's recertification exam scheduled for that morning. More surprisingly, other than a little grumbling – he'd actually sounded excited and had promised to call when he was through.

All in all – it was shaping up to being a very good day.

She flipped open the folder in front of her and started to read over the most critical of reports that needed her attention, her fingers tapping along to the music playing. "… When all the parts of the puzzle start to look like they fit, well I must remember there'll be days like this …" She sang out loud not really caring if anyone heard.

"Wow…" Cameron couldn't help but smile as she came in with the ER reports that were due – it was nice to see things and people getting back to normal around the hospital – maybe even better than normal. "You've got a nice voice, Dr. Cuddy…"

"I'll give you an extra week of vacation if you can keep that to yourself when the Talent Night fundraiser comes up." Cuddy smiled at the former duckling. "For me?"

"I hate to add to the piles but it's the ER departmental reports." Cameron put the files into her outstretched hands. "I take it there's been progress with House."

Cuddy couldn't help but blush a little as her mind went off on a tangent. Before she could cover, Cameron's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Wow…"

"It's really not any of your business…" Cuddy decided that cutting off the conversation was the best plan of action.

"No, it's not…" Cameron admitted. "I just…" She fell silent, studying the older woman's face. She shook her head. "There's no point in closing the barn door anyway."

"What?" Cuddy looked up at her questioningly.

Cameron smiled. "It's something my father used to say – it's like closing the barn door when the horses are already out. Pointless… Your horses are already out."

Reality was starting to come down on Cuddy. "You're a real buzz kill, Dr. Cameron."

A laugh rang out from the younger doctor. "Oh and that's not a dead giveaway. Look, I'm not making judgements – I'd be right where you are if I was the one taking care of House and he gave me half a chance. I would have been easy." She paused – even though that wasn't what she'd been telling everyone for months, they both knew it was true. "I figure he had to put at least twice the effort into getting you to give in than he put into getting Stacy back."

"Then what's your point?" Cuddy was frustrated that the former duckling could see through her and the situation – damn House to hell for teaching them too well.

Cameron fell silent once more, gathering her thoughts before she met Cuddy's gaze and spoke again. "Why do you think I decided to look out for Wilson?"

"Trying to endear yourself to House by taking care of his best friend." Cuddy said a little too sharply.

"No… Staying safe." Cameron admitted. "Wilson isn't a risk… He just needs a friend who isn't House right now. I can't get hurt." She paused. "The risk always seems worth it with House, but I don't know if it actually is."

"I can take care of myself, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy's voice and good mood had suddenly cooled and a unspoken dismissal was included with the words.

"I know…" Cameron said softly then turned and exited, feeling badly that she'd brought the Dean of Medicine down but knowing the other woman needed a reality check.

Cuddy watched her go and shook her head. As obvious as the risks that Cuddy was taking were to Cameron, the risks that apparently Cameron had blinded herself to were apparent to her as well. If the young immunologist thought she was immune to getting hurt in this situation - she was only kidding herself. With a shake of her head, no longer feeling like singing along to her radio - Lisa did what she always did. Pushing all the possible personal problems aside, she got down to work.


	14. Conquering Heroes and Clinic Duty

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Never will be. Though Cuddy and House would be happier if I had custody.

AN: This was fun. ggls I went looking for a case that actually happened to give to House. snickers Oh man... I can see why the guy hates Clinic duty.

* * *

Three donor tours later and the piles of paperwork having decreased only slightly, Cuddy was able to stop being disappointed and admit to herself, at least, that Cameron's reality check was a good thing. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Hail the conquering hero…"

Looking up, Cuddy couldn't help but smile as saw him leaning in her doorway, holding a file and a bottle of champagne in one hand and swinging his cane with the other. He was a welcome distraction – which was a strange feeling considering a couple of months ago she'd have winced to see him at her office door – and thoughts of her and Cameron's discussion faded.

"Dr. Gregory House, Board Certified Diagnostician with double specialties in Nephrology and Infectious Disease reporting for duty…" He limped up to her desk. "So where do you want me first? The desk? Janitor closet? Maybe the sleep lab…"

"I was thinking the clinic, House." Cuddy said with a smile as she dug up a pair of coffee mugs from her desk.

House popped the cork on the champagne and poured the first mug full and slid it back to her. "Clinic, huh? Kinky… Are we talking in the waiting room or one of the exam rooms? I mean the exam rooms are more private – but the walls are pretty thin… Then again – I didn't think exhibitionism was your thing…"

A chuckle escaped her lips. "House…" She watched as he filled the second mug and set the bottle aside on the desk.

"Ah ah…" House smirked and leaned into her across her desk. The fact that she leaned in to him as well didn't escape him. "It just seems dirtier than normal because you're really…" He leaned closer. "…Really tempted to take me up on it, Cuddy." He stressed her last name to show that he was adhering – at least mostly – to her set boundaries for work. The fact that his lips were so close to hers that he could feel her breath on them, he happily ignored.

"In your dreams, House." Cuddy purred then pulled back and lifted her mug, her eyes sparkling. "What are we drinking to?"

"Well I was thinking me passing might be worth a drink – especially since those board guys didn't seem to like me much…" House smirked. "They seemed to think amnesia should have had more effect on my overall me-ness."

"Like a few lost memories is going to stop you from being an ass…" She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Exactly… What were they thinking?" House scoffed playfully.

"I've absolutely no idea, House." Cuddy shook her head and raised her glass. "To you being you… but doing your clinic hours."

"Awww… You're making me blush…" House batted his eyelashes in mock coquettishness before he clinked his mug against hers and they both drank.

"I don't suppose I can get you in a lab coat?" Cuddy asked as she set her mug down.

"And mess with my unique sense of style…" House smoothed down the lapels of his jacket, which did absolutely nothing for his rumpled button down or the t-shirt beneath it.

"Didn't think so…" Cuddy sat back down and made shooing motions with her hands. "Go… I thought you were bored."

"Not bored while I'm bothering you…" House grinned as he rocked against his cane.

"I've got work to do, and so do you…" Cuddy forced herself to concentrate on her paperwork, hoping he would get bored. The familiar three beat gait against the floor of her office told her she'd been right.

"So do you want stir fry for supper? If you're going to be late, I'll stop at the store on the way home." House asked from the doorway.

"Sounds good…" She stole a glance upward and smiled at him, before she put her attention back on her paperwork. "See you tonight, House."

"Later, babe…" House snuck it in as he limped off towards the clinic. He couldn't see it but his words only brought a smile to Cuddy's face.

When he arrived at the clinic desk, he reveled in the wince the nurse on duty gave, even though he didn't know the specifics why. "Dr. House signing in at two o'clock."

"You're back?" She eyed him warily.

"Bored. Certified. And everything…" He said with an evil grin across his face.

She held out a file as she rolled her eyes. "Exam room one…"

"Right toe…" He snatched the file and a cherry lollipop on a second pass. "No seriously, my right toe – I think someone stepped on it." He smirked as the nurse shook her head and he limped off to the exam room.

Pushing open the door, House regarded the reasonably attractive teenager warily as he read the chart. "So… Marianne, right?" She nodded without saying anything as he settled down on the stool in front of the bed she was sitting on. "It says here you're not sexually active…"

"No, I'm not…" The girl shook her head earnestly.

"Interesting… Because the results from your pregnancy test came in…" House snapped the file shut and sighed. "And it's positive. So either, it's an alien abduction incident or you're lying… I'm betting on the later. So again, are you sexually active?"

"No…" The girl answered with wide eyes. "Generally I just lay there."

Closing his eyes, he reached into his pocket and popped open his bottle of Vicodin. Tapping out two into the palm of his hand, he tossed them back and dry swallowed them. He was fairly certain that the pain of dealing with this girl was reasonable use of his pain meds. "Oh. Kay. Any idea who the father is?"

"No, who?" The girl looked up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Third option, stupidity." House shook his head then started writing out a script. "This is for your pre-natal vitamins…" He handed the girl the first slip. "This …" He wrote out the second. "Is a referral to an OB… You're going to want to talk options." He stood and limped out of the room, hearing a faint, 'Thank you' from the patient as he went.

Two hours of mostly the same later, House had substantially less Vicodin than he had started with and no patience left. "Dr. House signing out at four o'clock."

To his surprise, the nurse actually smiled at him. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it – but this has to be a new record for you. Two hours of actually seeing patients – not just hiding in an exam room and watching TV or playing your Gameboy."

"You mean that was an option…" House put his hand to his mouth, smirking as the nurse scowled. "Oh snap… You got me good."

He limped back to Cuddy's office. "Cuddy SO owes me hot sex after today." The best part of the head shaking from the others around, was that he knew what they didn't. That Lisa would very likely happily put out. He chuckled as he arrived at her door and saw her head down over her desk, completely oblivious as he walked inside. "Now, I know why me offering to do clinic duty turned you on… You're a closet sadist aren't you?"

Cuddy looked up then looked at the clock. "You actually treated patients for a full two hours…" That was way beyond his normal tolerance.

"The magic Vicodin bottle says – 'Pill level indicates it is decidedly so'…" House rattled his pills.

"Greg…" She stood as she broke her own rules. He'd been doing so well on cutting down on his pill use since the amnesia that this wasn't what she wanted to see. "Did your leg actually hurt?"

The guilt he felt at the disappointment he heard in her voice made him lash out. "Actually I was trying to improve my rapport with my patients – talk to them from their level. The only way I could get that stupid was to get high."

"You just got your license back… Do you want to loose it again – probably permanently?" Cuddy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aren't I supposed to be head of diagnostics?" House asked.

"Clinic duty is a part of your contract and we don't have a patient in Diagnostics." Cuddy sighed. "Look – you don't need to do a full two hours of clinic everyday… Give me one hour a day in Clinic and the rest of the time you can help out in ER. Cameron would love having an extra set of hands down there."

House thought about it for a minute. "Alright – but only during Clinic hours." It stood to reason that most of the stupid cases went to the Clinic during daylight hours, and the ER only got emergencies – which while still caused by stupidity, in most cases there'd be more adrenaline involved at least.

"Done… And you can go back to Diagnostics as soon as you find a case." Cuddy looked up at him. "I'll grab my purse and we can head out."

Watching as she shut down her computer and packed up her briefcase – a slight smile crossed House's lips – he knew Cuddy – and he knew the only reason she was leaving on time was because he was there to go home with.


	15. Lies We Tell Ourselves

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Cameron didn't want to cooperate and RL interfered. :) In any case, here we have the first of House interacting with the others (well just Cameron in this one).

* * *

When she'd gotten the memo from Cuddy, indicating that House was 'hers' except for an hour a day in Clinic until he 'caught a case', Cameron had to admit she'd had her doubts about Cuddy's sanity as well as how this was going to work. So she'd decided her best course of action was to minimize possible damage and find House a case as quickly as she could.

That had her sitting at her desk and rechecking each of the patients currently in ER, either waiting to be admitted or released – just to make certain none of them were a possibility for House. "Hey, you're Cameron right?" House said as he limped up to her, dressed in dark blue scrubs that made his eyes stand out even more than normal.

"I…" Cameron couldn't help but stammer and stare as her heart rate sped. Typical House catching her unprepared – what in the hell was he doing here at this time of the morning. "I didn't expect you until later…"

"Well, a certain slave driver insisted that if I wanted her to ride my bike with me, I had to come in on _her_ schedule and not mine." He said petulantly. "So anything interesting – or are they all idiots with a death wish?"

"Not anything that you'd consider interesting…" She shook her head slightly, almost relieved at him being so normal. "One suicide attempt waiting to be admitted to psych, a couple people with that flu bug that needed IV fluids, an amputation and a kid having a finger stitched back on. As well as two strokes and a heart attack."

"Missed all the excitement so far then…" He moved to the other side of her desk where there was a white board and erased it.

"House… I needed that…" Cameron looked heavenward.

"No you didn't… You have a print out of that schedule in the second pile on the left hand side of your desk." He knew she was watching him as he set up a hangman board. "Okay, competition hangman – you pick a word… Set up the spaces." He gestured to the whiteboard. "I've already picked my word and set up the spaces." He gestured to the board. "For each patient we treat, we get a letter. We also check the letters that our opponent…" He gestured to her. "… Picked and see if it's in their word, if it is, that gives the other person a chance to solve the word. If it's not then you get a piece of the hangman until…" He mimicked being hung, his tongue dangling from his mouth.

"You're insane…" Cameron laughed out loud.

"Look at it this way, at least this way I'm giving you an out from paying for my lunch…" House grinned.

"Lunch…" Cameron asked.

"Yep…" House nodded. "Cuddy has a lunch meeting – so she's not feeding me. I need to find someone else to feed me and I've heard a rumour that you'd be most likely too. At least this way it's sporting. I win, you feed me. You win, I'll feed you."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine…" She could see he was trying to make what he had to do more interesting for himself and she'd been elected as his playmate. She snatched the marker from his hand and thought for a few minutes before she drew spaces for her word. "But if this interferes with treating a patient – we stop."

House pulled a face and grudgingly acceded to that stipulation. "Okay, so who's first?" He walked away from Cameron and picked up a clipboard. "Ewwww… Gory…" He said as he pushed the curtain open with his cane and saw the wound that was gaping in the man's hand. "I sure hope someone's learned that the surest way to a Darwin award is to touch the band saw blade while idiot children are around."

Three car accidents and a gas leak at an office building later, House had won and Cameron couldn't stop smiling. He was still House and she'd have to deal with patient complaints about the very rude Doctor, but he was also amazing in the ER, faster on his feet even with the cane than she remembered and fun.

And oh so dangerous.

Once again she was impressed that Cuddy had held out as long as she had with his attention focused solely on her.

"Hey… Did you want to catch lunch?" Chase strolled into the ER and made his way to Cameron's desk, breaking her from her reverie as she looked away from the chart she was working on.

House limped past him and dropped another chart on her desk. "Sorry Crocodile Dumb-dee…" He smirked at his own comment. "Today, she's buying me lunch."

"We had a bet, Chase…" Cameron couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that flowed through her. "Cuddy put him in ER."

"No explanations needed…" It was obvious from the expression on the Australian doctor's face however that he wasn't taking it as well as his words would have suggested. "I just figured we might be able to get a lunch in – since you've been eating with Wilson so much."

"We'll do dinner tonight, okay?" Cameron said softly, looking at her sometime boyfriend apologetically.

"Alright…" Chase nodded; pretending to be placated then turned and made his way out of the ER.

"So feed me, Seymour…" House acted like he hadn't heard or said anything.

"Right…" Cameron stood and they walked together towards the cafeteria. "So any progress with your memories?"

"Nope…" House answered with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders. "But I know lots, because really let's face it, the idea that I'm not going to solve a puzzle – even when it's my own life is kind of stupid, isn't it?" He picked up a tray and stepped into the line. "I know you were once one of my fellows and so was the Wombat… And that you were once a brunette."

"Cuddy told you that? Against Foreman's advice…" Cameron shook her head.

"Foreman's an idiot…" House snorted. "I mean, he wants Cuddy to stop me now – could she stop me before?" He got his answer from the look on Cameron's face. "I don't even think she wants to stop me now. Like I said he's an idiot."

"So have you solved it yet?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Working on it…" House admitted. "There are missing pieces – things that Cuddy's being stubborn about."

"Things that I won't tell you either…" Cameron put her salad on the tray. "He needs a Rueben, cold – no pickles."

House smirked. "Yet you're obviously the other person with the answers…"

"Which you aren't getting…" Cameron cocked her head. "And you knew you wouldn't get them, or you wouldn't have been this direct."

A smirk followed but he didn't answer her. Instead he changed the subject and threw a bag of potato chips onto the tray to accompany the Rueben that she'd just taken from the woman behind the counter. "So you and the Crocodile Hunter…"

"His name is Chase…" Cameron rolled her eyes as she moved to the till and paid for both their lunches.

"Yep got that…" House smirked then made a b-line to a table, glaring at the one orderly who occupied it. "You can move now…" He looked meaningfully at the drink that was the last thing the young man was finishing.

"House, there are other tables…" Cameron voice was exasperated.

At the sound of the doctor's name, the orderly got up as quickly as he could and picked up his tray before exiting the scene as quickly as possible. "But I wanted this one…" House said as he settled into the seat and waited for her to put their tray down on it. "And it's just so cool how I've got everyone trained to scatter…"

"Only you would take pleasure in people not wanting to be around you." Cameron shook her head.

House smirked. "But it's only people who aren't worth knowing. You didn't scatter. Lise doesn't scatter." He shrugged. "Do I look like I'm interested in how many hot chicks that guy put GHB in the drinks of in order to get laid last weekend? Not my kind of thing. Now figuring out why you're with a guy that you obviously don't want to be with. That's interesting."

"I want to be with Chase." Cameron insisted.

"Who wouldn't want to be? The great hair, the dreamy eyes," He fluttered his lashes, mockingly. "But you don't so either he's your beard…"

"This is why I don't miss you…" Cameron snapped, in the heat of his behaviour forgetting that he didn't remember anything.

A slow smirk crossed his face. "No, this is what you don't miss about me." He leaned back in his chair. "So let me guess, back when you were my fellow, you had a thing for me – which you still do have but you deny it, but you really don't like my asinine behaviour and you want to fix it. Along with whatever else you think needs fixing or healing…" He cocked his head. "I don't want to change – never have… Things do change, but most of the time that's when I can't stop them from changing." He met her gaze. "Keep telling yourself you don't want me and you don't miss me… That's a lie that will be better for you in the long run, if you start believing it. Wanting to be with Chase not so much."


	16. Aftershocks

Disclaimer: Still playing... Bet you guys forgot about me.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Wow, never expected this to be this popular. Now you get a little Wilson, a little Cameron and some Huddy too.

* * *

Swinging the door open, Wilson was a little surprised to see Cameron outside it, but stepped aside to allow her entrance. He watched, with a slight smile as she stormed in, pulling off her jacket to reveal her scrubs and watching as she tossed the item onto the armchair before she collapsed boneless-ly onto the couch, obviously pouting.

"Hello Alison, nice to see you too…" He said lightly as he pushed the door shut and it clicked closed.

The tone was so much like his normal self that Cameron looked up her eyes wide, and then she stammered, struggling to speak. "Oh James… I'm sorry." She stood again. "I shouldn't have come here… Not with this."

"House, I assume…" His eyes darkened some, but he didn't close himself off completely. "Sit… Tell me what he's done now."

"Just him being him…" She admitted as she let herself settle back down and watched as he moved into the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee. "Cuddy put him in the ER…"

"ER? He's back at work then? Why not diagnostics?" Wilson asked curiously.

"No case… And he insisted on coming back." She shrugged – not really privy to everything that went on between House and Cuddy.

"So…" Wilson set the cup in front of her then moved so he could sit beside her. "You should be almost as good at dealing with him as I am."

"I let myself get lulled into a false sense of security… I really should have known better." She complained bitterly as she took a sip of the warm brew and found he'd made it exactly to her taste.

"You still like him, Alison – I would be surprised if you didn't get … lulled." Wilson's voice was kind and unaccusing. That didn't stop her from starting to shake her head vehemently. "I'm not offended that you do… Emotions aren't turned on and off like a tap. In fact it means a lot that in spite of that that you were here for me."

"House had Cuddy, he didn't need me…" She said softly.

Wilson nodded just taking in what she had to say. "You still haven't told me what he did…"

"His memories aren't back – he was pumping me for information." Cameron sighed, hoping in a way that he wouldn't press for more.

"With House what else is new… But that wouldn't have upset you." Wilson in his own way could be as perceptive as House was.

"He knew without anyone telling him that I … I still liked him." She was more distraught about that than she thought was reasonable. "Am I that transparent?"

"Sometimes…" Wilson admitted. "It's easier for those of us who were there to see it…"

"But he doesn't remember…" Cameron ground out.

"He's still House." Wilson shrugged, not really wanting to talk about House but wanting to help Cameron so he waited for her to tell him the rest. She'd been there for him, and so while he still wasn't himself – for Cameron he could summon up that selfless caring soul still.

"He said it would be better if I started believing my lies – at least the ones about him." Her gaze turned downward as though she was studying the pattern in the carpet.

That showed more self awareness than House was normally capable of in Wilson's opinion. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes…" Cameron said – though from her voice she was clearly conflicted still. "Just… He said the lies I was telling myself about Chase… About wanting to be with Chase – that they weren't healthy."

Silence reigned for a few moments, while the two sat, involved only in their own thoughts. "House isn't always right, Cameron." Wilson finally broke the silence. "But if it's bothering you this much – it's probably because you know he's right."

"I just…" She sighed. "I've really tried, you know… I wanted it to work."

"I know." Wilson smiled and moved a little closer to her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "I'm the past master at wanting things to work out and knowing it wasn't going to."

"So what do I do?" Cameron asked, meeting his gaze.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to hire a divorce lawyer – if you ever do, you can come to me – I know a good one." Wilson said with a smile. "You are going to have to tell him… Did you two move in together?" At Cameron's nod, Wilson squeezed her shoulder. "You can have my non-lumpy couch if you need somewhere to stay until you find an apartment."

"Thanks, James." She smiled at him softly, still looking distraught. "At least I tried right?"

"A better try than most of my marriages got…" Wilson said with a smile. "Have you had lunch? I was going to cook…"

"With House… But I lost my appetite and left my food behind." Cameron admitted.

"Well, then – I'll make enough for two shall I?" Wilson offered as he moved into the kitchen and pulled a plate of cold chicken out of the fridge.

"Only if you let me make the salad…" Cameron looked down at her scrubs and her nose wrinkled.

"I'll get you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt…" Wilson set the chicken down on the counter and wiped his hands on a dishtowel before he moved towards the bedroom in search of said items.

Cameron's smile beamed – happy beyond belief that her friend was acting more and more like himself.

* * *

It didn't matter how many times she told herself it meant nothing, Lisa Cuddy was furious.

How stupid could she have been?

Sending House to the ER.

To work with Alison – _let me drop my panties for you, House_ – Cameron.

Of course, they ended up having lunch together. She'd be lucky if Cameron didn't have him in a janitor's closet before the end of the day.

She felt her pen snap in her grasp and the stickiness of the ink that spilled over her fingers. "Fuck…" She hissed angrily.

"Ruh roh…" House said in his best Scooby Doo impersonation as he stuck his head in the door. "What did I do now?"

Cuddy's head came up and she glared at him. "I expected you'd still be with Cameron."

"Uh, why? She disappeared when she took off on me at lunch…" House said with a shrug as he moved to the bathroom and wet down a face cloth with soap and water, before he came back to her and pulled her hand into his grasp, then carefully set about removing the ink from her hand. "I think I made her cry…"

"How did you do that?" Cuddy could believe it; she just thought Cameron would be able to take what he handed out right now.

"Told her to get over me and to dump her marsupial boyfriend." House shook his head. "Girl's almost got as bad taste in men as you do…"

Cuddy snorted in laughter. "Then why haven't you told me to get over you?"

"Cause I want to keep you, duh? Do I look stupid? You only throw back the little ones, not the prize winners." House smirked. "Self serving… Not self sacrificing."

"So you're not going to try to save me from you?" Cuddy found a smile starting to glide across her lips.

"Nope…" House grinned. "Anyway – she didn't come back, so I had to run the ER. No clinic for me…"

Cuddy's smile disappeared only to be replaced by a scowl. "No, but I don't pay her to run out of here just because you're an ass. She knows you're an ass. She should have sucked it up."

A shrug was the only answer she got from him before he perched on the side of her desk. "Now what I find interesting is that broken pen." He smirked and poked at the pieces. "You must have been pretty angry to do that…"

"Just stressed…" Cuddy disambiguated, even though she knew from his tone of voice he wasn't going to give up.

"Uh huh, because jealousy is very stressful." House grinned ear to ear.

"I was not jealous…" She hissed. "Like you said 'uh, why?'"

"Well she does have pretty eyes, and that smile…" House coaxed. "Cute body too…"

"Oh please…" Cuddy sniffed disdainfully. "You'd break her way too easily."

"You're right, I would." House continued grinning. "… But you were still jealous… Pretty younger woman interested in little ol' me." He waggled his brows as he pulled her to her feet. "You're going to have to step it up a notch in the sack." He teased.

"Oh please, you couldn't take it if I stepped it up a notch…" Cuddy picked up her jacket and her purse, letting him draw her towards her door. "I'd give you a heart attack."

"You were still jealous." Broke the silence in the outer office and one look at House revealed he was still grinning.

"Shut up, Greg…"


End file.
